todo por un regalo de navidad
by Mino Kaze
Summary: ¿Un centro comercial, cuatro chicos en el, secuestro, una fila para ver a un santa falso, compras de ultimo momento, un poster, ropa deportiva, un tenista y Hiroto disfrazado de reno? Era más que obvio, aquella era una historia de uno o mas regalos caóticos de navidad / One-shot


**Un bien, después de pensarlo mucho aquí esta tu regalo navideño Rox, pensaba publicarlo la próxima semana, pero de verdad querías leerlo así que no esperes más, espero que te guste y como me es costumbre últimamente esta es tu recompensa por haberme ayudado a estudiar estadística, aun no entiendo como tan alejadas una de la otra me ayudas tanto, bueno, no pondré nada más que pueda distraerte, así que ¡disfruta tu lectura!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

**Todo por un regalo de navidad**

"_**Mejor que todos los regalos debajo del árbol, es la presencia de tus mejores amigos ahí"**_

- ¿Hiroto? – pregunto sin creerlo Mino –

- Hiroto, oh y Endo – dijo lo último con temor, esperando la reacción de la castaña –

- ¿el idiota de Endo también? – chillo, tomando a Rocío de los hombros y moviéndola de manera exagerada –

- ¡oye, es nuestro amigo! – dijo ella, soltándose de su agarre –

- él no es mi amigo – hizo pucheros Mino –

La chica rodo los ojos ante el comentario, para después darle un golpe a su amiga, la cual solo hizo un puchero, alegando que realmente no le quería dar nada de navidad al demonio castaño, sin embargo tras minutos de dar buenos y convincentes argumentos la chica acepto, más enojada que nunca, pero acepto, Rocío sonrió ante la influencia causada hacia su amiga y las dos salieron al centro comercial, ya que aun no habían comprado el regalo de navidad de los dos y era esa misma noche

Caminaron por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al centro comercial más grande de esta, donde comprarían el regalo de los chicos, comenzaron viendo por todo el lugar todos los almacenes, pero entre más cosas veían sus ideas del regalo perfecto se hacían más escasas, especialmente porque no sabían que querían los chicos, ni muchos menos si lo que ellas pensaban les gustarían

- Rocío, esto es imposible, se que el idiota de Endo se conformaría con cualquier cosa, pero Hiroto no

- no importa Mino, es regalo de Hiroto es mío, tu encárgate del de Endo

- entonces, iré a la tienda de mascotas, se que algo de ahí le gustara

- no, no iras, le regalaras algo decente

- quiero café – dijo Mino sin ponerle atención a Rocío y se fue de ahí –

Rocío la siguió sin esperanza alguna, esa idea de encontrar el regalo perfecto se estaba esfumando, mucho más con la actitud despreocupada de su amiga, así que sin esperar algo realmente entro a una cafetería del lugar y pidió un granizado

En otra parte de la ciudad un chico de cabello rojo veía amenamente la televisión, pasando todos los canales sin encontrar algo interesante que ver, y cuando estaba apunto de dormirse en el sofá se escucho el timbre de su casa, adormilado se levanto a abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Endo en el umbral de su casa, por un momento estuvo tentado a cerrársela en la cara, pero su lado moral lo impidió y resignado lo dejo pasar

- Hiroto, ¿Qué no haces nada en navidad?

- no, estoy solo y la verdad preferiría seguir así

- ¿no eres muy bueno conmigo, cierto?

- el único bueno contigo es Rocío

Endo sintió que aquello era verdad así que no dijo nada más, camino hasta la sala de la casa del de cabello rojo mientras recordó algo, Hiroto lo miro raro al darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la sala, el chico sin saber que hacer lo dejo así, por lo que simplemente volvió a sentarse en el sofá

- ¡esta cayendo nieve! – grito Endo, desde la ventana –

- suele suceder en navidad – dijo con obviedad Hiroto, preguntándose una y otra vez la razón por la cual el otro estaba en su casa –

- Hiroto, ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

- ¿contigo? No lo creo

- ¿quieres ir al centro comercial? – pregunto el castaño, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta arrastro al otro fuera de su casa –

En alguna parte del centro comercial dos chicas estaban sentadas en una cafetería, en los ojos de una de ellas se veía angustia, como si tratase con toda su alma que alguna idea milagrosa saliera de su cabeza, mientras que la otra solo se dedicaba a beber un granizado

- pareciera como si no te importase – le regaño Mino a la otra –

- si me importa – repuso – pero Mino seamos sinceras, es imposible saber que quieren para navidad si es esta noche, además ¿Qué no eras tu la que no le importaba?

- bueno… pero para eso estamos aquí, en el centro comercial – chillo Mino – sino estaría en mi bella casa en algún lugar del Mediterráneo con mi lindo novio Djokovic

- no tienes una casa en el Mediterráneo y tampoco tienes un novio tenista – dijo Rocío, sin entender el razonamiento de su amiga –

- es una triste realidad – se lamento – por eso tenemos que encontrar el regalo perfecto para Hiroto

- y Endo – decía Rocío mirándola fijamente –

- si claro, el idiota de Endo también

- ¿no sirve un balón de futbol? – cuestiono Rocío, recibiendo una mirada de confusión de su amiga –

- debe de tener cientos, uno más no es especial – rodo los ojos, sin embargo al hacer esto tuvo una idea – ya se como conseguir el regalo perfecto para Hiroto

La chica sonrió como una loca maniática, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes y haciendo pasar vergüenza absoluta a su amiga, Rocío la saco arrastrando del lugar, mientras la otra castaña tocia descontroladamente al casi ahogarse con su propia saliva, las dos iban tan distraídas peleando entre si que no se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron por el lado de los dos chicos mencionados con anterioridad, los cuales caminaban observando las vitrinas del lugar, discutiendo sobre que regalo de navidad era mejor para su dos mejores amigas castañas, pero para ellos dos saber con exactitud que querían esas dos locas era imposible, Endo alegaba algo de que su amigo de cabello rojo debía esforzarse para el regalo de Rocío si quería impresionarla, mientras al mismo tiempo decía que no quería gastar su preciado dinero en un regalo para la rara de Mino, sin embargo algo se atravesó en su campo visual, atrayendo su atención, y de paso sacándole una sonrisa

- mira Hiroto – señalo una larga fila que terminaba en un sujeto vestido de rojo – ¿recuerdas la fila que hacíamos para ver a santa?

- si por tu cabeza pasa hacer una fila de interminables horas solo para ver a un panzón estas loco, además tenemos dieciséis

- tienes poco espíritu navideño – frunció el ceño Endo – no te lo estoy proponiendo, te estoy obligando – y sin darle elección lo arrastro a la fila de santa –

En ese mismo momento santa regreso a su camerino por unos dulces navideños que se le habían terminado, busco en una bolsa de almacén que tenia y saco algunos, cuando volteo se encontró con una castaña sonriendo abiertamente, con una cámara en sus manos y mirándolo como cachorrito

- ¡santa! – se había escuchado el grito por todo el lugar –

- que castaña tan bonita – dijo el hombre disfrazado, nervioso por la presencia de aquella chica –

- ¿te tomarías una fotografía conmigo?

El hombre sonrió y acepto tomarse la fotografía con ella, sonrió a su lado y espero por unos segundos, Mino por su parte sonrió de medio lado al ver su objetivo hecho, activo el flash de la cámara lo que aturdió a santa, el hombre retrocedió un poco, miro a la castaña, la cual tenia una cuerda y un embase de vidrio con un liquido en sus manos, el hombre intento salir corriendo, sin embargo la chica le tiro algo del liquido encima, haciendo que en pocos segundos callera desmayado al suelo, lo ato de manos y piernas, le quito el traje, cuando pensó que todo estaba bien un duende de santa entro al lugar para saber la razón de tanto alboroto, y como si de nuevo se creyera espía haciendo aquello repitió las acciones con el duende, después se puso la ropa de la chica de duende

- ¿¡Mino que acabas de hacer!? – chillo Rocío, que había visto toda la escena –

- secuestrar a santa, robarle la ropa y ahora tu la utilizaras

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – decía impresionada, ya que no conocía esas habilidades de su amiga –

- bueno, el liquido lo conseguí en un laboratorio, y las cuerdas de un tipo que era ayudante de alpinista

- ¿tu trabajas? – decía la castaña impresionada –

- no, todo eso esta en el centro comercial, ¿nunca los haz visto?

- no, nunca – decía sonriendo, hasta que vio de nuevo a los dos cuerpos en el suelo solo en ropa interior – ese plan es horrible, ¿y por que la utilizare yo?

- porque Hiroto esta con el idiota de Endo haciendo fila para santa, así podrás escuchar lo que quiere para navidad

- debo admitirlo, es una buena idea, pero no soy hombre

- aparenta, ¿nunca haz visto a los travestis?

- es oficial, me haz traumado

Una hora después, en la que medio centro comercial busco a santa, lo encontraron y así la fila pudo avanzar, los niños que habían estado llorando por largo tiempo volvieron a sonreír al ver de nuevo al hombre panzón en traje rojo, claro que ahora mucho menos panzón, con rasgos más delicados, notorios en la parte donde no tenia la barba puesta, caminaba mucho más diferente, algo que dejaría en duda a cualquiera, además su voz se había vuelto más aguda y el ayudante se había vuelto la ayudante de santa, ya que el anterior también había desaparecido misteriosamente, haciendo que rumores aparecieran por todo el lugar

- muy bien, ya sabes que hacer - le dijo Mino, calmando a los niños de la fila de santa –

- si, robar un banco, causar la tercera guerra mundial, comprar uranio en el mercado negro como ofrenda para los extraterrestres y conseguir el regalo de Hiroto

- casi Rocío, pero al menos no haz olvidado el objetivo

Al final de la fila dos chicos gritaban incesantemente, uno más que el otro, porque no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se volvieron mejores amigos y salían a todos lados juntos, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que hizo lo que ese chico le pedía, como tampoco recordaba porque se habían hecho siquiera conocidos, pero por culpa de él llevaba casi cinco horas de su vida en una fila interminable, pero antes de que el otro le pudiera siquiera responder la fila comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida que antes, lo que parecía una espera de toda su vida se convirtió en una de cinco minutos

- muy bien, quieres el auto de la Barbie

- pero soy niño, no quiero eso

- entonces, el auto de Ken

- pero yo…

- ¡niño no tenemos todo el día, el siguiente!

Mino en traje de duende navideño saco al niño que amenazaba con empezar a llorar, Hiroto asustado pensaba salirse de la fila, pero entro al lugar de santa casi siendo empujado por Endo, el de cabello rojo quedo frente al santa falso, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo

- ¿te conozco?

- niño – chillo Mino – no tenemos todo el día – lo movió, haciendo que quedara sentado en santa –

- que lindo Hiroto – casi babeo Rocío, abrazándolo –

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – cuestiono el chico – ¿y por que me abraza?

- ¡se lo invento! – corrigió Mino – y te abraza porque… porque… se me acabaron las excusas

- dime que quieres de navidad, te traeré lo que pidas – dijo Rocío, sin siquiera disimular su voz y abrazándolo más fuerte –

- bueno, la mirada de ese duende me da miedo, además me es conocida

- dímelo al oído, ya sabes, para que no escuche

El chico rodo los ojos y acerco sus labios al oído de la chica, la cual babeo más que nunca mientras sonreía, ya que por fin había tenido la respuesta que tanto quería, y podría darle el regalo perfecto a su querido amor Hiroto

- es un lindo regalo, ya puedes irte

Lo tiro de sus piernas, y lo hecho del lugar, haciendo que el chico quedara aun más confundido por la actitud de ese santa con nada definido, Rocío tomo a Mino de la mano para salir corriendo para poder irse de ahí sin causar sospecha alguna

- ¡santa! – había saltado Endo de la fila y caído encima de la chica disfrazada –

- ¿santa, estas bien? – cuestiono Mino –

- claro que si – sonrió este – ni que lo hubiera matado

- ¡cállate, idiota Endo!

- que raro, la única que me dice así es…

- no es para que te vayas – dijo Rocío – pero me tengo que ir, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que quieres?

El chico le dijo al oído mientras la chica ladeaba sus labios, después como el anterior lo hecho de la silla y salió con su amiga duende de ahí

- ya se que comprar – sonrió Rocío – y para los dos

- ¿para el idiota de Endo también? Será un desperdicio

Rocío sonrió abiertamente mientras pensó en quitarse las cosas de santa, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, vio como Hiroto le gritaba algo a Endo de perder prácticamente todo un día en la fila de santa, y no habían comprado los regalos por los que habían ido, Rocío algo apenada por el pobre Endo se acerco a los chicos, escuchando su conversación

- ¡no planeo entregarles nada, no pudimos encontrar algo bueno para ellas!

- pero de verdad quería ver a santa

- ¿de quien hablan? – decía Rocío acercándose a ellos dos –

- problemas navideños – dijo Endo – nadie mejor para santa que arreglarlos

- Endo – rodo los ojos Rocío – Hiroto explícame que sucede

- estamos aquí para comprar un regalo para nuestras amigas… ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

- ¡supéralo, me lo se porque si! – chillo la chica – ¿de que amigas están hablando?

- ¡de Rocío y Mino santa desubicado! – grito Hiroto –

- ¿Rocío Siniestra y Minori Kazehaya? – sonrió de alegría la chica – yo se ellas que quieren

- ¿en serio? – los dos se miraron entre si sin creer lo que estaba pasando –

- se que Rocío quiere – les susurro en el oído – y Minori… bueno, ella quiere… - volvió a susurrar –

- ¿¡que Rocío y Mino quieren que!?

Pero cuando volvieron a preguntar, santa ya no se encontraba en el lugar, dos segundos después cada uno corría en direcciones diferentes dispuestos a encontrar los regalos que cada chica quería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, los dos chicos se encontraban en la casa de Hiroto, curándose las diferentes heridas que se habían causado en las tiendas donde encontraron los regalos de las chicas, Hiroto tenía varias curitas puestas alrededor de su cuerpo, tomando varios analgésicos para el dolor, mientras que Endo tenia varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando envolver los regalos, cuando el timbre de la casa del de cabello rojo sonó, escondieron todo y fueron a abrir, encontrándose con las dos chicas, casi en el mismo estado que ellos, igual de heridas pero de todos modos sonriendo

- me imagino – Endo sonrió – ¿compras de último momento?

- fue completamente doloroso – dijo Rocío entre sollozos –

- ojala hubieras muerto Endo – dijo Mino –

- pienso lo mismo de ti – dijo Endo, sacándole la lengua –

- ¡odioso! – grito la castaña – ¡no se ni por qué compre este regalo para ti!

- ¡yo tampoco puedo creer que te comprara un regalo!

- espera… ¿me compraste un regalo? – dijeron los dos impresionados, y sin palabra alguna –

Hiroto y Rocío sonrieron por lo bajo mientras dejaban a los otros dos chicos peleando en la sala de la casa, Rocío se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer, Hiroto entonces, desapareció de la vista de todos para ir hacia su cuarto, por el regalo de Rocío, mientras que Endo y Mino aparecían en la cocina, aun gritándose

- es navidad – dijo Rocío – ¿ni este día dejan de pelearse?

- no – chillo Endo, ya que Mino jalaba su cabello – ella es insoportable

- ¡Endo idiota, suéltame! – grito Mino, también siendo jalada por el cabello –

- ¿Dónde esta Hiroto?

- creo que fue por mi regalo o algo así

Endo sonrió por lo bajo mientras las otras dos lo miraban raro, sin embargo casi de inmediato se dieron cuenta porque reía, de su habitación Hiroto había salido vestido de reno navideño, incluso con su nariz pintada de rojo, Endo y Mino no dejan de reír mientras que Rocío le tomaba fotos con su cámara

- ¡este es el mejor regalo de mi vida! – había dicho Rocío –

- ríete todo lo que quieras, solo será por hoy

- no puedo creer que te vistieras de reno solo porque quería

- ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo? Si esta loco de amor por ti

- ¡Endo, cállate! – grito Hiroto, mucho más rojo que antes –

- descuida que ella también muere de amor por ti – sonrió Mino –

- ¡Mino! – decía Rocío – estos dos son la maldita pareja perfecta

- ¡cállense! – gritaron Endo y Mino, regresando a su habitual pelea –

- Hiroto, tu regalo

El chico recibió una caja envuelta en un papel rojo, el chico como pudo la abrió con el disfraz de reno, casi dos minutos pasaron en esta acción, sin embargo su cara fue una completa de felicidad al ver la chaqueta Adidas que tanto quería, tomo a la chica lo más fuerte que pudo con sus manos mientras saltaba de felicidad

- ¡te adoro Rocío, te adoro! – gritaba sin parar –

- era la ultima, casi pierdo un brazo consiguiéndola

- que lindos – dijo Mino – yo también casi pierdo un brazo ayudándola

- eres buena amiga – dijo este – aunque me duela, tendré que darte tu regalo

- que emoción – dijo sarcástica ella – pero de verdad no lo quiero, se que no es nada bueno

- ¡recíbelo! – grito él, tirándole el regalo envuelto de verde –

- ¡tu igual! – hizo la misma acción, solo que su regalo fue a parar en la cara de este –

Los dos se miraron entre si, más que todo porque realmente ninguno de los dos se había empeñado a comprarle el regalo al otro, más bien por culpa de sus amigos eran que habían gastado casi todos sus ahorros por la magnitud del regalo de cada uno, Endo arranco el papel naranja y abrió una caja, casi al instante miro impresionado a la chica, la cual solo observaba hacia otro lado con desagrado pero dedicándole una alegre sonrisa, en aquella caja se encontraban los guantes de portero que Endo había querido desde hace días, por los cuales peleo con otros dos chicos y una chica, pelea en la cual casi pierde todo su preciado cabello castaño, y también, los más costosos de aquella tienda deportiva, el chico la abrazo y también la invito a abrir su regalo, la chica suspiro pero simplemente lo hizo, daño el papel de envolver verde y quedo igual o aun m´ss impresionada que Endo, adentro se encontraba un poster de tenista Novak Djokovic, firmado por él mismo

- gracias – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo –

- por fin se llevan bien – dijo Hiroto, al otro lado de la habitación –

- idiotas – dijo Endo – Mino, ¿broma navideña?

- no me gustaría menos Endo

- dejaste de agregar idiota antes o después de mi nombre

El chico sonrió mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, por su parte Mino fue por una vela del comedor, para cuando volvió Endo tenia un muérdago en sus manos, los dos sonrieron como locos y empezaron a quemar el muérdago con la vela encendida, para después tirarlo hacia Rocío y Hiroto, los cuales comenzaron a pisarlo posiblemente previniendo un incendio

- ¿¡que tratan de hacer!? – graton Hiroto y Rocío al mismo tiempo –

- eso era un muérdago ardiendo – dijo Mino sonriendo –

- y era para ustedes – decía Endo – ¡bésense idiotas, y más vale que sea bueno!

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si, Hiroto negaba una y otra vez diciendo que la idea de sus amigos era estúpida, que por más que intentaran no lo iba a hacer, Rocío rodo los ojos, tomo al de cabello rojo por el traje de reno y lo beso, impresionando a todos los presentes, Endo y Mino saltaban por toda la sala, mientras que Hiroto tomo a Rocío por la cintura

- ¿fue tan difícil? – cuestiono Rocío sonriendo –

- fue mejor de lo que creía – decía Hiroto –

- somos los dueños de la navidad – decían Endo y Mino, tomando de una copa de vino mientras a lo lejos veían a Rocío y Hiroto besándose otra vez –


End file.
